


Betting everything I've got on you

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [10]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point in my series F and G were on their fifth film together and they gel perfectly on film even if I can't quite see F in the navy. I adore the 'Basket' routine - they look so happy when singing and dancing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting everything I've got on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts).



A couple of weeks after they arrived back in L.A. Fred and Ginger had their initial rehearsal scheduled for ‘Follow the Fleet’. For most people first day back was a bit of a gabfest so it wasn’t considered odd when Fred joined Ginger in her dressing room. Of course it started with a ‘ I haven’t seen you in two weeks and it’s driving me crazy’ kiss but afterwards they settled on the couch to catch up.  
‘How’s Fred Jr?’, she asked. Phyllis had returned to their house in Hollywood when Fred got back.  
‘He’s great – growing fast’.  
‘I’d love to see him’.  
‘Not sure that’s on. Phyl is keeping him pretty much to herself. Besides wouldn’t it upset you?’  
‘He’s your son too. He’s part of you and I love anything that’s part of you’.  
‘That means more to me than you know’.  
Before he got too sad Ginger changed the subject saying, ‘ What do you think of this script?’  
‘I hate they’ve brought in two other leads. Why can’t this studio trust in just the two of us – we did great in ‘Top Hat’.  
‘It’s very frustrating’.  
‘There are some good songs though and I’ve got ideas for new routines. There’s one for you to do a single as well’.  
‘And you get to be a sailor. That’s a role change’.  
‘Yeah, well I ain’t no ancient mariner whatever you may think’.  
‘ I look forward to seeing you all dressed up and as for being ancient…’  
‘Yes’.  
‘Judging by our little break together recently you’re more like a spring chicken’.  
‘With his own – Feathers’, he kissed her.  
‘Lock the door Fred’.

She got the chance to see him as a sailor earlier than expected. After their morning ‘activities’ they were sitting in the commissary having a light lunch when the PR man came up to them.  
‘Hi you guys. Publicity want some early photo shoots of you dressed for your roles. You’ll both be wearing sailor suits – yours is an ordinary one Fred and Ginger’s is more glam. It’ll be great for the new movie’.  
They rolled their eyes at each other. Neither of them particularly liked the endless photo taking – it got to be sooo boring.

They both were in wardrobe early next day and Ginger, first out of make up, waited for Fred in the photographer’s studio.

When Fred appeared in his sailor’s suit Ginger chuckled inside. Good old Fred, never without a sharp crease in his pants and impeccably tailored shirt, trying so hard to look like a regular deckhand. She did think the close fitting uniform emphasised his lovely lean body and cute backside but, boy, it just wasn’t his image. She stifled the laugh though that was about to come out. She knew he had no confidence in his looks however much she told him how attractive he was to her. No she wouldn’t hurt him by laughing so she started a bit of banter.  
‘Say Fred, do you have a girl in every port?’  
‘There’s only one harbour I want to steer my ship into’, he said in a cheeky way.  
So that’s the way he’s going to play it, she thought, well I can be as sneaky as him.  
‘What equipment do they give you in the navy?’  
‘Well I could show you my bosun’s whistle’. He nudged her. ‘I bet you could play a good tune on that’.  
‘Now how would I do that?’ she asked innocently.  
‘You’d have to BLOW real hard’.  
‘And would that make you stand to attention?’  
‘Like a flagpole’, he grinned.  
She dissolved at this and thumped him before giving him a very un-platonic kiss.

Rehearsals having started they were progressing really well and had practically laid out all the moves for ‘Let Yourself Go’ which was a tricky dance. The routine had to combine Fred’s style with the latest dancing going on in the real world. Fred had taken to singing ‘relax’ before they started rehearsal slots as well as in their more intimate sessions. She happily informed him on more than one occasion that she was more than relaxed. 

One evening they were packing up at around 7.00 pm, later than usual as they done extra practice on some of the trickier steps. As Fred bent to remove his dancing shoes he saw Ginger on the other side of the studio looking rather forlorn. It occurred to him, suddenly and with an unpleasant jolt that Ginger, every night after rehearsals, faced going home alone to an empty house. His guilt and shame felt overwhelming. He loved her, yet had done this to her. She never complained, but she looked so sad.  
He grabbed Pan who was just about to leave.  
‘Do me a big favor. Please phone Phyllis and say we’re having to work late and I’ll stay at yours tonight’.  
‘Sure Fred. Is Ginger ok?’  
‘I have to be with her, Pan, you understand’.

Fred went over to her.  
‘Hello baby’.  
‘Goodnight Fred – great day wasn’t it?’  
‘I’m coming home with you tonight Gin’.  
‘How?’  
‘Don’t ask. Just let me take you home’.  
He saw the change in her immediately. Thank God, he thought.

He took her straight to bed and said he’d give her a massage. He’d begun doing this for her recently at the end of some of their tougher rehearsals. He knew she loved the touch of his hands and told him it was magic.

She lay on her stomach and Fred started on her neck and shoulders, gently working his fingers into the muscles and sensing the tension there disappear. He continued down her spine, not too much pressure, just enough. Next came her buttocks and thighs and he drew his fingers along the long muscles of her legs, easing and loosening any stiffness here. Finally he pulled her up and into his lap, her back pressed firmly against his erection. With one arm about her waist, supporting and holding her, the other hand was free to stroke her. She leaned her head back into his neck and moaned softly while he whispered how much he loved her. She came very quickly. He held her until her heartbeat slowed, still talking quietly, then let her lay down on her back. He let her breasts fill his hands and tenderly squeezed them before travelling to her lovely flat stomach with just a hint of a womanly curve. Only the lightest touches were needed here. Now he went down on her, spreading her with his fingers to nuzzle her gently. He knew her body and its reactions well enough to come inside her at just the right moment. They moved in perfect harmony to a fulfilling conclusion. She was his blessing and it was good to bless her in return.

‘Thank heaven for long rehearsals’, she said next day as they began to work out moves for the ‘Basket’ dance as Fred called it.  
He winked, ‘It’s very trying but unfortunately I guess it will happen again’.  
He had, in fact, phoned home pleading difficulties with dance rehearsals and so would stay over at Pan’s place for the next three nights at least. Ginger didn’t know it but it would be a great delight for her to know how committed Fred was to keep her happy. Actually, apart from the baby, home was not a good place right now. Phyllis was forever arranging publicity photos to show off the child and their ‘happy’ marriage. It galled him to go through it but there seemed no other choice.  
‘Hey Fred, penny for them’.  
Ginger broke into his thoughts and he dismissed the negativity of his feelings and beamed at his love.  
‘Thinking about last night’, he said quickly.  
‘Mmm, me too’.

With Pan’s arrival they got down to the serious business of choreography. Fred always liked to have a fun dance for both of them and the ‘Basket’ song was ideal. The script suggested that they were rehearsing the number so both of them thought putting in little mistakes and missed steps would work well. Ginger suggested the idea of her getting stuck in a step and Fred having to get her back on track. He thought this was a great gimmick and Ginger could see his always imaginative mind was working out ideas.

They had great fun that day and as Pan knew about their relationship were able to be as affectionate as they liked. They included a lot of what Fred called ‘argy bargy’ which meant tussling and bumping into each other.  
‘Say Fred aren’t we getting a little rough?’  
‘What about all those times you poke and thump me?’  
‘You deserve it’, she said, putting out her tongue at him.

Fred called time on rehearsals early that day. Ginger was a tad bewildered, she knew every minute together was precious for them both so when Fred went to her and kissed her saying, ‘You’ve got me for at least the next three nights’, she hugged him so tightly he thought he’d stop breathing.

He suggested they take a hot tub together when they got in. They had worked up quite a sweat rehearsing and Fred always wanted to smell sweet for her. When they undressed they were astonished to see bruises all over each other. Fred was filled with remorse.  
‘God, Gin – I didn’t mean to hurt you’.  
‘Have you seen yourself?’  
‘I guess we both gave as good as we got’.  
She rubbed a particularly large bruise on her hip.  
‘I’ll get you for this you know’, she said playfully.  
‘Aw, come here and I’ll kiss it better’.  
The tub was forgotten. This was a better game and it was truly amazing how many bruises they each found and in the most remarkable places.

With dance rehearsals over they had to snatch moments when they could. By now the regular crew were used to Fred and Ginger having to go through dialogue in each other’s dressing rooms. Such was the popularity of the two that everyone turned a blind eye. One occasion during shooting brought home the regard they had for each other.

The scene was the first meeting between their characters in the dance hall. The script called for them to be really happy at seeing each other again. When they blocked the scene, however, Ginger’s eyes began to water. She had thought of all the times they’d had to be apart and the tears came naturally. Fred, being distressed by her tears, instinctively and lovingly used his sailor’s neckerchief to wipe her her eyes. It wasn’t scripted and it shouldn’t have happened but it was so tender and true that the crew all clapped. They were both flustered but embraced the moment and hugged happily  
Even Mark Sandrich, not Ginger’s favourite man, quickly said, ‘We’ve got to keep that in’, so all their fans got to see one of their special times preserved forever.

As filming was coming to an end there was one final incident to add to their memories and of course it involved a dress. Fred had thought her sailor suit was very sweet and adored her soft angora sweater in the ‘Basket’ routine. He’d even started to call her by her character’s name so for a while she was ‘Honey, bunny’ until she told him it was a bit icky even for love words. Now here she was in a dress again. Fred didn’t have qualms initially. It was body hugging and when she stood against a backlight almost transparent. He could easily see those lovely slim legs that led to, well, paradise. However it was beaded all over. How can she walk in that, he thought, let alone dance.  
After the ‘Feathers’ incident he wisely decided to say nothing so they began blocking the dance. It was the long swinging sleeves that were the menace, he thought, and started to duck as they came his way. On the first take he didn’t quite manage it and got whacked on the jaw. He continued the rest of the dance in a haze, his muscle memory and hours of practice taking over.  
‘You ok Fred?’ she asked as they finished. He could do a great Stan Laurel face but today he looked really dopey.  
‘Yeah, Gin. I think you knocked me sideways. I got clipped by your sleeve’, adding quickly, ‘but its ok we’ll do another take’. They ended up doing nearly four hours of retakes until Sandrich wrapped for the day. 

Next morning, watching the rushes they were all in agreement – the first take was the best. They looked at each other with awful realisation then with the thought that the joke was on them big time. They started laughing hysterically, way over the top and Sandrich, disgusted, left them to it.  
‘Oh baby’, he spluttered, ‘you and your dresses. I love you for them’.  
She swatted him, hugged him and gave him a humdinger of a kiss.

The last chance they had to spend a night together for a while came with the wrap party. Fred had made his usual excuse of staying over at Pan’s and as soon as they could slip away they went to her home. As they snuggled on the couch Fred said something unexpected.  
‘Are you really happy Ginger?’  
‘Of course, I’m with you’.  
‘Oh I know we’ve had good times again but I feel there’s a kind of tension between us’.  
She reluctantly nodded her agreement.  
‘It’s not us, it’s the situation. I know we agreed that this life would have to do for us but it is so hard’.  
‘I love you so much and know you feel the same but I want to show you off and say she’s my girl’.  
‘I should have stayed in New York; we might have been married now. I just want you all to myself and I know that’s selfish – you’ve done your best’.  
‘My best hasn’t been good enough so far.’  
‘Fred, we’ll work it out, but not tonight. We’re here together and that’s all that matters’.  
He knew she was right. They forgot their woes. After all, tomorrow was another day.


End file.
